earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
ObMod: April Fools' Day
Characters * Calendar Man * Harvey Bullock * Jason Bard * Ellen Yin * Em Parker Location * Arkham Asylum Parking Lot, Gotham City, NJ * April 1st 2017, 0630 EST VOX Archive * Calendar Man: van door opens Is that you? They did it... They actually let you go?! * Em Parker: Come here and see for yourself. * Calendar Man: footsteps It worked?! It actually worked... footsteps It's you... footsteps My sweet Calendar Girl... chuckle Your hair is so... fake? A wig? What is this?! * Em Parker: crackle, shout, muscles spasming, teeth chattering I thought you'd appreciated a good prank on today of all days, freak... You're under arrest. * Jason Bard: footsteps with limping gait Good work, Sargeant Parker. We got it from here. clearing holster Julian Day, you are under arrest for the murder of fifty-two people. * Harvey Bullock: footsteps, coughing, heavy breathing You... have... a right, to remain... silent. fotsteps, coughing, heavy breathing Anything you... say, can... and will be used against you. * Calendar Man: clinking, chuckle You fools! chuckle You think you've stopped this? chuckle You think arresting me will save the lives of Gotham?! snort Gotham's days are numbered! You cannot stop this! laughter Paige Monroe, the goddess herself, started something that cannot be undone! laughter You cannot stop the Cult of Days! laughter * Harvey Bullock: Yeah? Maybe not, but we can sure stop you, can't we? * Calendar Man: laughter Stop me?! you think you've stopped me?! My work has just begun! All you have done is reunited me with my ordained mate! laughter * Harvey Bullock: Wow, this one really fell off the wagon hard didn't he, Bard? Surprised a nutjob like him could evade us since the destruction of Blackgate. Where you been hiding, Day? * Calendar Man: Have you not been reading my letters, detective? I've been in plain sight... * Harvey Bullock: With this ink? scoff I doubt that. * Jason Bard: Uh... judging by the look of his skin, I think these tattoos are fresh... Maybe last week? He might've done them himself. * Harvey Bullock: footsteps Personally, I just had my anniversary engraved on the inside of each of my wedding rings so I'd never forget. * Calendar Man: I never forget a date, detective... June 23rd, 1989... December 25th, 1993... June 25th, 2005... March 25th, 2016. These ring a bell? laughter * Jason Bard: thud, maniacal laughter, whack, whack Bullock?! clatter, rapid footsteps What the expletive? * Harvey Bullock: The son of a expletive expletive knows my anniversaries by heart?! How the expletive?! * Calendar Man: I told you, detective... blood splatter I never forget a date... laughter, footsteps * Ellen Yin: Badge and gun, lieutenant. * Jasob Bard: Commissioner, surely these are mitigating- * Ellen Yin: I don't want to hear it, Bard... Now, Bullock... That behavior is not accepted in the GCPD. Not anymore. We don't beat restrained prisoners. * Harvey Bullock: Commisioner, the son of a expletive has been stalking me. Probably knows where I live. Probably has seen my wife- * Ellen Yin: Badge and gun. You're suspended until further notice, pending a formal review of this. * Jason Bard: Commissioner, yes... what Harvey did was- * Ellen Yin: I don't want to hear it, Bard. We have press on their way now. * Harvey Bullock: expletive. Who called them? * Ellen Yin: I did. This is a win that the GCPD needs- * Harvey Bullock: That you need. * Ellen Yin: Fine, Bullock... Push your luck. One month of suspension, pending the results of the inquiry. Want to go further? Maybe gamble that pension away? * Harvey Bullock: expletive it. I need a vacation anyway. clatter Badge and gun, as requesting, ma'am. footsteps * Jason Bard: Shall I take him into custody or is he needed for the photo op? * Ellen Yin: Looking like that? sigh Lock him away. He's technically an escaped fugitive of Blackgate so escort him into Arkham for now. We'll charge him with officailly later. * Calendar Man: Arkham?! Oh, I've always wanted to visit! laughter, footsteps So sad it's going to be such a short stay... * Em Parker: Let me help you with him, sir... footsteps * Calendar Man: Oh, I almost forgot to say... Happy April Fool's Day! laughter Trivia and Notes * Debut of Calendar Man. * Yin is a good cop in an impossible situation. She wants to be the best Commissioner possible, but she doesn't have the experience and she knows it and worse, she knows that her subordinates know it. She's too proud to resign though so continues to paint herself into a corner and the whole time wondering why Mayor March appointed her as Commissioner. * ObMods are the Monitor's version of the VOX Box. * Calendar Man went on a killing spree and sent a letter to the GCPD demanding the release of Calendar Girl. * Another appearance of number 52. * Bullock's anniversaries are all Easter eggs: ** June 23rd 1989 - release date of the film "Batman". ** December 25th 1993 - release of "Batman: Mask of Phantasm". ** June 25th 2005 - release date of The Batman episode "Meltdown" (it was supposed to be June 15th - release date of "Batman Begins"). ** March 25th 2016 - release date of "Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice". Links and References * ObMod: April Fools' Day Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Julian Day/Appearances Category:Harvey Bullock/Appearances Category:Jason Bard/Appearances Category:Ellen Yin/Appearances Category:Em Parker/Appearances Category:GCPD/Appearances Category:Arkham Asylum/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances